


Lucky Man

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children, F/F, F/M, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: una idea loca que me surgio escuchando Lucky man de The verve.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 13





	Lucky Man

Caroline escucho como tocaron la puerta, ella enseguida dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para ver quién era.

Ella abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a sus visitantes. Le dio un abrazo a cada una de las chicas.

"hola Caroline" saludo Hope con una sonrisa.

"hola mama" saludo Josie.

"hola chicas, no las esperaba tan pronto" comento Caroline mientras las hacía pasar dentro de la casa.

"la exposición de Hope termino temprano" dijo Josie con una gran sonrisa.

"espero que eso sea bueno"

"ella vendió todas sus pinturas, varios críticos dijeron que eran grandiosas" comento Josie abrazando a Hope con su brazo izquierdo.

"solo dijeron que eran buenas" comento Hope un poco avergonzada.

"dudo mucho eso, Mi Littlest Wolf, eres muy talentosa y me atrevo a decir con toda seguridad que más que yo" comento Klaus entrando a la casa cargando bolsas de comestibles, seguido por un pequeño niño de 8 años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana.

"mama, Mami!!!" corrió el niño hacia las mujeres, Hope enseguida levanto el niño en sus brazos.

"exacto, tengo una esposa muy talentosa" enfatizo Josie besando la mejilla de Hope, "cierto Niky? Mama es muy talentosa?" pregunto Josie a su hijo.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

"bien, bien. Soy muy talentosa" dijo Hope para zanjar la conversación. "espero que este pequeño no les haya dado muchos problemas"

"claro que no, mi pequeño Alfa, es tan bueno como su tocayo" comento Klaus mientras besaba la cabeza del niño.

Caroline y Hope rodaron los ojos ante el comentario del hibrido.

"que hay de Claire, mama? Espero que ella no haya dado mucha lata, con eso de que le están saliendo los dientes" pregunto Josie

Ella y Hope estaban preocupadas de dejar a los niños con sus padres, sobre todo con lo molesta que parecía su hija Claire con la salida de sus dientes.

"ella estuvo un poco molesta al principio, pero enfriamos su juguete para morder y se calmó un poco" explico Caroline.

"no te preocupes Josie, soy un experto en manejar a las rubias exigentes de esta familia" comento Klaus con una sonrisa, ganándose un golpe en el pecho por Caroline.

"así que nos estas llamando rubias exigentes a mí y a la pequeña Claire?" pregunto Caroline cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"claro que no mi amor, también lo digo por Rebekah y Lizzie... diría que Freya, pero ella es la excepción a la regla" sonrió "pero no las tomaría de otra manera" dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios, que hizo sonreír a Caroline.

"buena salvada, papa" comento Hope.

"no fue una salvada, cariño, ellas saben que me tienen enredado alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, al igual que tu" dijo dándole un abrazo a su hija.

"yo también te amo, papa"

"la cena esta lista" anuncio Caroline.

"vamos familia a cenar" comento el hibrido con una gran sonrisa. Compartiendo una mirada de felicidad con su esposa.

Él estaba tan enamorado de toda su familia, él era un hombre realmente afortunado. Con ese pensamiento fue a compartir la comida con las personas más importantes de su vida.


End file.
